Homeland defense, environmental base-lining, emergency responses to natural and manmade disasters, agricultural analysis, and other change detection applications need an ability to acquire real-time, high-resolution spatial and multispectral imagery to support situational evaluation of an environment. In order to effectively and efficiently support situational evaluation, multispectral image generation must be accurate and attainable at a minimum cost. For homeland security and environmental monitoring, low cost multispectral sensors can be used to generate digital multispectral images. However, digital images generated by multispectral sensors, such as electro-optic framing cameras, may contain image streaking caused by electronic noise of the sensor. The streaking results in a decrease in the radiometric accuracy of images. Therefore, removal of streaking effects is important for producing more radiometrically accurate images.
Multispectral sensors or digital cameras with electronic shutters, such as a Phillips liquid crystal device or other cameras with frame store devices, cause light scattering that also reduces the radiometric accuracy of an image.
Therefore, there exists an unmet need to produce low-cost, radiometrically accurate images.